


Sleep

by double_negative



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Romance, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, my sons being adorable, small beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_negative/pseuds/double_negative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both hate cuddles.</p>
<p>Eli and Tretij sleeping together. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Conjure One "Sleep". Go give it a listen. Or not.

_My nervous system is shut all right_   
_I won't sleep unless you_   
_Sleep with me tonight_

 

They both hate cuddles. Eli, who objects to being treated like a child he is, whipping out a knife and lashing out on anybody unfortunate and stupid enough to give him sympathy. Even when hurt, he'd much rather treat his injuries himself, not letting anyone near. You can't really trust adults and you really can't trust those who think you need their pity or care.

Tretij is just like a wild animal, freezing and disappearing out of reach if anyone even brushes past him too close. Fleeing at every attempt of making contact, maybe because he's repulsed or maybe because he's just nor used to people actually being nice and supportive of him, thinking that only pain can come from human touch.

It all goes away when they're together, though. Holding hands is a common occurence even if Tretij never needed actual touch to levitate Eli's body along with his. Eli is the only one who's allowed to brush Tretij's unruly red locks and Tretij is the one extracting sharp bits of glass from an unfortunate accident Eli got himself into (and even though telekinesis is involved, it's still intimate enough that Eli blushes at Tretij's intent stare, but Tretij is too absorbed in careful extraction to notice or just doesn't care anymore)

One wonders how they ended up in the same bed, but it was easy for them to make that decision. No words of explanation are necessary when you share a link as deep as theirs.

And so at nights they're in each others arms, minds melting together in a pleasant haze, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together, forming something beautiful and whole. On their own they're alone, broken, but together they can feel normal for a change, actually human and not weapons or tools, not victims of war.

Eli searches for Tretij's heavy breath behind a gas mask he refuses to take off even in his sleep. Raspy puffs of air sooth Eli's hatred. Slow in and out, in and out, lulling him to sleep with a steady rhythm, getting his mind off anger and revenge.

Tretij seeks Eli's embrace, his surprisingly strong arms, holding him in place, not letting him drift to the ceiling like he often does and shielding him from the world that suffocates him with incessant noise.

They share dreams now when they're this close, but there's no color to those dreams, just warm blankness, much needed respite for their restless minds.

It's easier, so much easier when they're together like that, one's emotions flowing freely into another, shared between the two boys and therefore never blowing up. The one loses control the other is there to take it.

Mantis no longer dreams of fire and death, there is no place for screams of anguish and agony inside his head anymore, that space is now taken up by Eli.

And Eli is not good by any means. He's loud, he's obnoxious, pompous and egotistical, but when he holds Tretij close and mutters posessively "you're mine now", Tretij no longer hears scientists and soldiers talking about him like he's just an object in their inventory, a tactical advantage, he hears something genuine and pleasant and wonders if that's what people call "having a friend".

He'll never ask Eli about that, but he's pretty sure Eli already knows and that's really all that matters.

 

_Drown out the machinery in my head_   
_Bring your peace of mind to my bed_   
_Without sleep there are no dreams_   
_Without dreams we fall apart at the seams_   
  
_Kindred spirit of candlelight_   
_I won't sleep unless you_   
  
_Sleep with me tonight_

 


End file.
